pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarapaty w Grudkowym Kosmosie
Tarapaty w Grudkowym Kosmosie to drugi odcinek serialu Pora na Przygodę. Streszczenie Finn wyrusza do Grudkowego Kosmosu, aby odszukać antidotum dla swojego przyjaciela po występku Królewny Grudkowego Kosmosu podczas przyjęcia w Słodkim Królestwie. Fabuła Akcja zaczyna się w Słodkim Królestwie. Odbywa się tam przyjęcie herbaciane które urządziła Balonowa w którym udział biorą Finn, Jake, Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu i Królewna Hot-Dog. Finn oświadcza KGK, że to nie fair, ponieważ ona lata. Królewna przestaje lewitować i upada na ziemię oraz przez przypadek gryzie Jake'a w nogę. KGK mówi ,że jeśli Jake zmieni się w grudkę na zawsze, jeżeli nie zażyje antidotum. Finn ,Jake i KGK idą do lasu Słodkiego Królestwa gdzie znajduje się Portal do Grudkowego Kosmosu. KGK mówi żabie hasło (Cokolwiek 2009) żaba ich połyka i dostają się do Grudkowego Kosmosu. KGK pokazuje chłopakom swój dom lecz gdy Jake'owi się pogarsza Królewna prosi swoich rodziców o samochód. Zdenerwowana zaczyna na nich krzyczeć, a oni zabraniają jej wziąć samochód.Następnie dzwoni do Melissy (jej najlepszej przyjaciółki). Ta zgadza się się użyczyć samochodu ale przed dotarciem na Romantyczne Wzgórze jadą do jej chłopaka Brada, a byłego KGK. W końcu jednak dotarli na Romantyczne Wzgórze. Finn i Jake idą po antidotum ale spotykają tam trzech pozerów gładkości którzy już by dali im antidotum lecz zjawiła się KGK, która nie była miła dla pozerów, przez co nie dali chłopakom antidotum. Finn wściekł się na nią a Jake zmienia się już całkiem w grudkę i idzie z KGK na Cotygodniowy Przedmaturalny Bal. Po kilku minutach znów przychodzą Pozerzy Gładkości i dają Finn'owi antidotum lecz Finn nie może się dostać na grudkę gdzie znajduje się bal gdyż nie jest grudką i nie ma samochodu. Każe im żeby jego ukąsili ale oni się nie zgodzili więc zrobił to na siłę. Finn zaczyna zmieniać się w grudkę i przedostaje się na do sali balowej. Gdy Finn znajduje się już tam Jake'a który tańczy. Każe Jake'owi usiąść na kuli ale on nie chce. W tym momencie Finn zmienia się w grudkę całkowicie i ani on nie chce aby Jake usiadł na kuli ani on sam. Jake zaczyna go gonić ale Finn upuszcza kulę i Jake zmienia się w z powrotem w psa i chce żeby usiadł na kuli lecz Finn wpadł na inną grudkę i traci przytomność. Kiedy Finn się ocknął był już człowiekiem. Ostatnia scena odcinka jest taka, że Finn, Jake i KGK tańczą ostatni taniec. Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Główni *Królewna Grudkowego Kosmosu *Finn *Jake Bohaterowie Drugoplanowi *Melissa *Król Grudkowego Kosmosu *Królowa Grudkowego Kosmosu *Żaba pod Grzybem *Brad *Pozerzy Gładkości *Królewna Balonowa *Królewna Hot-Dog *Ślimak Miejsca *Grudkowy Kosmos *Słodkie Królestwo *Sala Taneczna Grudkowego Kosmosu *Dom KGK *Dom Brada *Lasy wokół Słodkiego Królestwa *Romantyczne Wzgórze Ślimak Slimak.PNG Ciekawostki *Rejestracja na samochodzie Melissy to "SEXY LUMP". Po polsku znaczyłoby to prawdopodobnie "SEKSOWNA GRUDKA". *"Pozerzy Gładkości" to postacie będące na Romantycznym Wzgórzu, które pilnują antidotum, bo czują się lepiej, gdy są gładcy. *Na Romantycznym Wzgórzu Grudkowi mieszkańcy flirtują razem i całują się. *Brad chodzi z Melissą, a nie z KGK. *Ugryzienie przez kogoś z Grudkowego Kosmosu powoduje, że ugryziona osoba zamienia się w grudkę. *Kiedy Finn staje się grudką, jego plecak znika. *To dotychczas najbardziej ocenzurowany odcinek w Australii. Galeria 185px-S1e2 Promcoming-1-.png 185px-S1e2 Lumpyspaceking in car-1-.png 185px-S1e2 portal to lumpy space 2-1-.png 185px-S1e2 teaceremony2-1-.png 83030006.jpg 174253919_640.jpg img-449014347.jpg tumblr_llvftn3KZe1qkbco0o1_1280.jpg AdvTime_071b.jpg tumblr_l0ummfzrlu1qa9ox9o1_5001.jpg Melissaafsf.png LumpyJake.jpg Lumpyfinn.jpg slimak.PNG kara kgk.jpg Tumblr_n0aps4aEN81qe75x7o3_250.gif S1e2 gif lsp going ohohoh.gif|(animacja) 185px-S1e2 teaceremony1-1-.png Podwieczorek.png Kategoria:Sezon 1